I Shot Him Down
by DELETEDACCOUNT143577883589
Summary: The war was over for the rebels, as they had succedded. But not for Capitolites that don't like the new regime. It is left up to Maleficient Snow and her own rebels to overthrow the new reign and reinstate the old. It will take a little murder for this to be made possible, but that's where she comes in. And no one is going to stand in the way of getting her old life back. Except...
1. Chapter 0

**THIS STORY IS VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, A/U. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THINGS THAT ARE SUPER A/U, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON ON THE TOP OF YOUR SCREEN RIGHT NOW.**

**If you're still reading, congratulations because you're in for the emotional roller coaster and ride of your life. If this story doesn't constantly leave you on cliff hangers, keep you on your toes, and keep you interested then I'm not doing my job. But I warn you. Some of your favorite characters may die. And I wish you luck on dealing with their deaths – some may be gruesome and some may be quick and painless, but most will happen – as not to spoil it for you, I won't tell you which characters, but I will tell you that if you don't like the idea of my OC beating some rebels to a bloody pulp I highly suggest you click the little back button and choose a story where Peeta and Katniss run off and have their two precious children and don't deal with a thing I put them through. Or maybe Haymitch and Effie and patch things up, get together, and get married. Perhaps Finnick lives and Annie and him raise their little boy. Because you will find hardly any happiness in this story. Oh, and don't forget: In my story, no one is who they appears to be, no matter how much you wish to differ. No matter what the book says.**

**Happy Reading, And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Character's Favor!**

**Prologue: Run**

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _The shots ring through the air. Although I miss the first time, I get two rebels to crumble to the ground. Another three shots. This time I cripple – oh the joy, how long have I waited for him to die? – _the_ Haymitch Abernathy. Next to him that traitor Plutarch lifts the other traitor, Euphemia, into the air. Haymitch is wounded, and cannot move. I am about to make a death shot when someone pummels me to the ground.

"Wha-" Of course. The infamous Peeta Mellark. We battle over the rifle for a few seconds before he disarms me, holding the gun right between my eyes.

"You won't kill me. You _can't_ kill me. There's too much blood on your hands Peeta Mellark. _You're tired of the killing_."

"One more couldn't hurt." He grits out, but I can tell that for him, it would hurt. I cackle.

"Yes. Maybe so. For Katniss Everdeen or Gale Hawthorne or even that _wretched _Haymitch Abernathy. Maybe for Plutarch Heavensbee, even. But not for you. You're tired of the death, and you would hate nothing more than another person's blood on your hands. Now wouldn't you?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about that mutt!" He screams.

"Oh… _Katniss_? She never loved you anyway, yet you still fight for her cause. I thought you were a clever boy, what with leading the Careers away from her and that little pregnancy act. But you're actually quite _stupid_. She. Doesn't. Love. You. That Hawthorne boy is her true love, and you were nothing but a way for her to survive."

Peeta removes the gun from my head and gives me a heart broken look.

"You're right."

"I know. Join us, Peeta. We're going to win. I'm very high up with the President, I can get you immunity," I stand and grab his hands. "and besides… I will love you, Peeta Mellark. I won't hurt you like the stupid mutt. There will be no man or boy to change that."

_What you're doing is cruel, Callista. Playing with a man's broken heart? You're guaranteeing his hurt._

**_But oh, it's for the Capitol right? Anything to preserve your precious home._**

Peeta sighs and hands me back my rifle. I turn around and rest back on my spot on the sill of the roof. After a little bit of searching through my scope, I spot the Mockingjay. Perfect.

"I have my target locked. Peeta, on your order." I say to him gently.

"Do it," I hear Peeta plead. "Kill her."

So I pull the trigger. I expect her to die, but she barely misses the bullet. I expect a lot of things today, seeing as the bombs are about to drop on those kids in the circle. I even expect surrender from the rebels.

What I didn't expect, however, was for Peeta to have his own weapon. He shoots my leg and I fall to the ground. Then he holds the gun back at my stomach, which won't guarantee my death, but it would be a hell-of-a-lot of pain.

"You were right. I can't kill you. But I will hurt you enough to where you wish you were dead. No. One. Messes. With. My. Katniss." Then he pulls the trigger and my world goes black.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The first thing I register when my eyes flutter open is that I am in a hospital.

"What in the-"

"Maleficent Snow, niece of President Snow?"

"Yes?" I drawl lazily, the morphling giving me a small high and making my words lazy and slightly slurred. I vaguely wonder how much they are currently pumping into my system, but it evades my mind like every other piece of information I try to grasp onto.

"Well, welcome to the Clan. It'll be a pleasure to have you aboard, especially with such a heavy influence-"

"Where are you? Where am I?"

"You're location has not been titled yet. The war has barely been lost. I am speaking to you from an intercom, and my voice is disguised. I'd prefer you'd not know what I sound or look like until you agree to our terms."

"My uncle? My mom and dad? Sister? Cousin Rosie?"

"Your Uncle Snow has passed on, as well as your mother and father. Your sister is currently in mental rehabilitation facilities, and Rosevine Snow is currently in the possession of the new regime, but we're already on trying to help her escape." It hurts to find out from this strange voice that I can't even see that my parents are dead and my sister is in a mental hospital, but I lock my jaw and will the tears to stay where they are.

"As I was saying, your influence is a great thing to have on board, considering your position. Secretary of Panem is an ambiguous title to possess. We want you to join our mission to rid this country of the new regime and of Katniss Everdeen and her fellow rebels. You'll be a highly trained assassin, as you're skills in the infantry are very… ah… prestigious. Now there are a few thing you'll need to agree to…"

"Anything." I say, a little too quickly for my comfort.

"Good. You need to know that when I enter the room and reveal my face, you cannot be angry with me. You cannot hate me. You must remain calm. What's past is past and we are a team. You also must understand that until we can get all of the faces of rebellion killed off, then I will need you to keep the location of our whereabouts and the position of your duties a secret. It is very important that no one knows where we are or what we're doing."

I nod my head in understanding. The door to my hospital room opens and I almost scream in anger. But I remain calm. My first thought is;

_I am basking in the presence of the traitor himself._

"Hello, Cinna. I haven't seen you since the Quell."

**WHOA! I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU THINGS WOULD GET MESSY. I TOLD YOU SO! I can totally understand if you don't like the idea of sweet and kind Cinna backstabbing his precious Katniss. You don't have to read next chapter or the one after that.**

**But if you do like the idea of a different spin on Cinna… then you'll enjoy this story as much as any other reader.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to go into too much detail for this kill, I just want you to know it may be a favorite. They're going to drop like flies.**

**Chapter One: It All Unfolds**

"Mal, I want you to know. The people here in Destination X-"

"Destination X? You told me that there was no title for our location."

"Well the title is shady don't you think? And you've always been one to jump to conclusions, who knows what you would have said. Anyways, as I was saying, there will be many unexpected people here in X. Many of them were presumed rebels when all along they were mere spies. And many of them are prisoners that were presumed to be on our side. And the final percentage of us are simply Capitolites that miss our old regime. Don't you?"

"I miss my old life… so I can perceive that you're right."

"Exactly."

"How long have you been on our side? Was the whole Mockingjay an act? And speaking of said Mockingjay, what are we going to do about her?"

"One thing at a time, Mal. Always the go-getter eh? I was on your side the minute that Katniss pulled Peeta out of the arena alive. I had sympathized with them at first, being from District 12 and not having a title, so I made her the girl on fire. But I felt as if she had made me into a fool – defying the Capitol and then giving me the position of the person who created her, she mocked me – and I almost instantly felt hatred for the girl. But then the rumors of uprisings began stirring and… I knew what I had to do. Make her believe me dead so if she ever saw me, she'd think that someone was playing games with her. I arranged the whole beating – I had peacekeepers beat me in front of her eyes – and then Game here to start building a safe place in case things turned sour… I expected Snow to come but… he decided not to leave. Not yet. Besides, Mal. I brought the Mockingjay into this world. I can take her out."

"Of course you can. Still the ambitious, go-getter that I met in middle school."

"And you're still the cunning, conniving, sneak that I met, aren't you?" he fires back. I roll my ice-blue eyes.

"You said Victors…?"

"Some Victors had their titles stripped when they refused to participate in the Games. They want their old lifestyles back. Mostly District 1 and 2 residents, but we take all we can get."

"You're desperate for troops?"

"Not necessarily. Our army is much, much smaller than theirs, yes. But we are numbering in the thousands."

"Yes and they're numbering in the ten thousands. Besides, it took 75 almost 76 years for Coin to finally retaliate. We don't have that long to live, Cinna."

"We're working on an immortality serum. It will activate at age twenty-five, so everyone can stay young but mature and smart."

"Of course you are. I may need more information on my assignment." I say. Cinna nods and flips through the paper work on his clipboard. He comes to a rest on a page.

"Maleficent, you'll be assassinating the important rebels. If they see that their precious idols aren't as immortal as they thought, then their whole regime will crumble. We have other assassins killing the little people. Fourteen actually, one in each District. But see... none of them are good actors. Enlai Li, for example? He isn't very good at doing the "innocent ones", so he breaks down if they're not guilty of anything. But one hell-of-a-sniper. Anyways, you'll be getting… up close and personal. Your family was in hiding quite a bit, so you're appearance isn't known very well. We're going to start small, is that alright? You're first assignment – as soon as you are deemed fit – will be… Primrose Everdeen?"

"Small?! That Katniss will have her under her watch and eye-"

"Katniss Everdeen's mental state is incomprehensible. She hasn't left her couch since the war. As well as Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, Annie Odair, and Peeta Mellark. All of them are suffering from PTSD. Suffer is the key word there. We want to draw out that pain and take out the happy ones first. The ones moving on. That would be Primrose Everdeen. Get close to her, and trust me, it won't be long until she invites you into her home alone."

"Right… anything else?"

"Yes. Whenever you make a kill," I smile at the object Cinna brandishes from his pocket. "You place this."

"You truly are evil, Mr. Bristle."

"I learnt from the best, Miss Snow."

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Young, blonde, Primrose Everdeen walks one of her friends' friend, Raina Kale through the large house in Victors Village. Her friend - a girl by the name of Sparrow – had suggested the mental patient. They were running low on hospice's, and Raina had pleaded to be released. Prim had easily offered to take the girl home and watch her – there were cameras to her home and she had access to the footage, she could see what happened during the day.

But by the looks of it, the red-haired, blue-eyed girl didn't look like she was harm to her or anyone else around her. They had booked her on PTSD and schizophrenia but… she seemed perfectly fine. Sweet even.

"I'm sorry if this is a burden Miss Everdeen." Raina says suddenly, clutching her handbag tightly.

"No burden at all, and please. Call me Prim."

"Prim. I guess I should be thanking you and your sister. My mum and dad were imprisoned by Snow and… and… he killed them. I am glad that horrible man is out of office." She sniffles, and wipes her nose.

"Oh, you poor thing. Do you have any other family?" Prim, always the caring sweet girl.

"My cousin was a Capitolite. She's being held by the rebels. I'm currently being asked to go the stand and testify her innocence."

"Oh that's horrible! After all you've suffered, you poor dear." Prim smoothes out the bed in the guest room.

"I know. I guess I shouldn't be burdening you with these things. Now you can expect a hot breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And your house will be cleaned while I'm at home."

"Oh you don't have to."

"I must." Raina insists. Prim grins.

"I have to go to work. You just stay here and stay comfortable. I'll be back soon and I'll bring your meds. Don't… don't hurt yourself Raina, I'd hate to see such a kind soul go to waste."

_If only you knew, _Raina thinks bitterly.

-x-

That night, while Prim sleeps, Raina sneaks into her room. She holds a large butcher's knife in her hand and a broad – if not arrogant – smile on her face.

Raina wipes the handle off, then slides her hands into a pair of blue surgical gloves. After double-checking everything – her natural blonde hair is tied up, she has socks on her feet, and any signs of her ever being with Prim have vanished – she decides to go ahead and bring the knife down.

"_No! I want her to die by the way Katniss killed. Shoot her with an arrow_." Cinna's voice is static-y and muffled, but she understands. But she doesn't have that kind of artillery with her. She tries to tell Cinna this.

"_Check the fireplace_." Raina turns her head to the built in fireplace in Prim's room. There is Katniss' silver bow and arrow from the Hunger Games.

"Oh Cinna, you conniving devil." Raina takes the bow and arrow, loads it, and then fires. The arrow lodges itself right in the center of Prim's closed eyes. Raina shakes her head in mock sadness.

"I hate to kill her," she says. "but god was she an annoying brat. _Don't hurt yourself Raina_. Please."

"Just get out of there before someone catches you." Cinna groans, before shutting off the headsets.

-x-

As Raina cleans up and prepares to leave, she places the smooth, white, rose on Prim's chest, along with a note.

_You thought you could escape because the war is over. The Games still play on, Miss Everdeen. And your family and friends will play until we have your surrender._

_May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favor, as they were not in yours._

**What'd you think? Who should be next on my kill list? **

**Will it be Johanna? Or Finnick and Annie?**

**Possibly… Peeta?**

**I dunno. Leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**If you don't recognize, the names, they're from Finnick's family. FINNICK, ANNIE, AND THEIR SON LOVERS, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS. HAYFFIE LOVERS, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS. JUST DON'T READ IT IF YOU LOVE FIN, ANNIE, HAYMITCH, EFFIE, OR THE BABY ANNIE WAS GOING TO HAVE. I WARNED YOU. If you are in love with Mal and her horrible ways then you'll LOVE this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Swim In The Sea**

She had stayed in their house as a maid for two whole weeks. They had trusted her with their baby, for god sake. And now, Annie and Finnick Odair were tied up in their bedroom, with their young son nearly inches away from them.

"Finnick. Finnick. Finnick." Maleficent taunts. The green-eyed man glares at her as she peers into the crib at a sleeping infant. Young Poseidon Odair sleeps soundly, and she giggles girlishly.

"He would have been so hot! Just like his daddy. Too bad right? That all of you have to die?"

"Leave him alone!" Finnick roars. Mal turns and glares at him. Beside him, Annie wriggles in her chair.

"You know… I should make your precious little Annie… suffer."

"Please. We'll do anything." Finnick pleads. But Mal doesn't just want to kill him like she did Prim. She wants to make him pay. Make him pay for telling him about that little abortion she had when she was fourteen. Well now he'll be suffering.

"Anything, Finny?" she straddles him on the chair in which she's tied him to and slams her lips against his, hard. He gasps into her mouth and she pulls away.

"Oh Finnick. It's a shame. You would have made out like a bandit… wouldn't you?"

"Go to hell!" He screams. Mal slaps him.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No yelling."

"I… hate you."

"You may." Mal reaches into the large duffel bag of what she called 'toys' and removes a pistol. It takes one bullet for the infant of the Odair's blood to spray her face. Finnick screams. Annie screams. Maleficent laughs.

"Poor baby." She says, peering over the crib. Just as expected, the infants blood is dripping from the bullet hole in her hands. She dips two fingers in the blood and smears it on Finnick's face. He begins to cry.

"Mags? Dead. Taloria? Dead. Adelais? Dead. Kai? Dead. Mureal? Dead. Thalassa? Dead. All of your 'family' is dead, Finnick Odair. And now? You're precious little Annie that you loved so much? Is. Dead." There is another shot and the bullet flies straight through Annie's head and into the wall behind her. Finnick screams and stares at Mal in hate.

"Why?" he chokes.

"Because you hurt me. My family. My life. And maybe it's my turn, don't you think?"

"You're a horrible person. And I hope you never, ever, see the light of day again."

"Maybe so. Goodbye, Finnick." With one final shot ringing through the house, the Odair Massacre is completed. Maleficent lays down a similar note to Prim's, and then reaches into her pocket to pull out a piece of neatly folded paper.

Using a red pen, she crosses out Odair and glasses at her next victim. Then her smile fades. Her next victim is one that she actually will mind hurting. Her next victim is going to send her over the edge. But it's what must be done. Mal flips open her cellular device and dials the number.

"Effie? Hi, sweetie, it's Mal. Yeah, I was in the Capitol and I want to see how you're doing. Give me… four hours? Okay then, bye dear. Muah, muah." She flips the phone closed and puts an extra coat of lipstick on her lips before exiting the blood soaked home of the Odairs.

-x-

_"Effie, darling!_" Mal screeches, embracing her old friend.

"I thought they took you into to capture…?" Mal shakes her head.

"I managed to escape." There is a loud slam and then grunting.

"Who is that?"

"Haymitch…" Effie murmurs, just as the shirtless man enters. Mal blushes and turns to Effie, giving her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"We have my niece-in-law is here too… she's spending the night. Peony, come in here!" Effie calls. A red-haired girl enters the room, and she looks to be around Mal's age.

"Hello, Miss Mal." She grins. Mal smiles at her weakly and then guides Effie to the couch.

"Euphemia, we have to catch up."

"Of course! How are you?"

"Coping, but this isn't about me, dear. Tell me, when you start making love to the hottest Victor in Panem?"

-x-

Two hours and three bullets later, Mal steps over the dead body of Effie Trinket and heads to the door. She stops to squat near Peony's lifeless body.

"Oi, the poor princess. I remember her Games. I hated them. She shouldn't have won." The girl is practically swimming in her blood, as Mal had not shot in the head as usual, but her stomach.

The carpet, once white, is now permanently stained red. Mal giggles and pulls out her list again – after placing the rose and the note – and checks it.

Since she was able to kill – literally – two birds with one stone, she can move further down the list. Johanna Mason. And just her luck, after that, is Gale Hawthorne and they're both located in the same. Exact. District.

Mal giggles once more and then steps out of the apartment, leaving the bodies to decay.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**"Jo-Jo! Long time no see honey!" Mal screams. Johanna's eyes widen and she frowns.**

**"Do I?"**

**"Just let me in dear, and let me explain."**

**NO JOHANNA DON'T DO IT! DON'T TRUST HER! So next chapter actual plot line begins, I was just giving you a feel. So how did you like the deaths? Good? Bad? Horrible? Scary? Sad?**

**Leave a review, tell me how you feel. And you have three options to choose from (you can actually vote how this story goes)**

**1) ****Johanna dies.**

**2) **** Johanna lives.**

**3) ****Johanna is put in a coma.**

**All of these have different endings, so you decide. Until next time, readers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bang, Bang**

It had been a robbery, the peacekeepers had said, and Johanna would be fine but would suffer from amnesia.

Johanna Mason had been shot in the stomach in her living room by a mysterious red-headed girl who called herself Mal. Gale – Johanna's only friend in District 7 – had also received news that Prim, the Odair family, Haymitch, Effie, and another Victor by the name of Peony had all also been shot – Prim was shot by an arrow – and killed. He worried for Katniss and Johanna, the only people he had left – his family had disowned him for nearly killing Prim – and their sanity.

And now some random blonde-haired, blue-grey eyed girl was standing there proclaiming she was Maleficent Mason, Johanna's distant cousin.

Johanna quickly confirmed for the girl.

"That's Maleficent," she had murmured through her haze of intoxication. Johanna had been wanting to say '_That's Maleficent Snow, natural-born Capitol assassin!'_ but the morphling running through her veins had impaired her speech altogether.

"See?" Maleficent sneers at Gale. He raises his hand in apology.

"I'm sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"It's all in the media how Jo got shot," she says absently, smoothing the woman's short curls down. "I was worried about her… she helped raise me you know?"

"How old are you, kid?" he asks suddenly. Maleficent _Snow _would have snapped 'it's improper to ask a lady's age you know' and smacked him. Maleficent Mason giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Sixteen."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. People say I look older…" she looks up at Gale innocently through her long eyelashes.

_Damn, _Gale thinks_, she's adorable. _He scoffs. He just met Johanna's little cousin and he's already thinking about jumping her bones? What can he say though? He's a man, and he hasn't had any sexual contact since that kiss with Katniss during the rebellion. Too busy to find a girl and settle down.

"You do."

"I've told you half of my history and I don't even know your name." Mal says cheekily.

"Oh, oh yeah. I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne. Since you told me your age I guess I must repay the respects. I'm twenty."

"Ah, I dig older guys," she comments. For both Mal Snow and Mason, it was true. Mal had always been interested in men older than her - ranging in the ages of thirty and up – because they were more mature and experienced. In real life, as well, Mal was eighteen – of legal fucking age – and had quite the experience in bed herself. Especially from her Uncle's co-workers – Plutarch, Seneca, her Uncle himself – they'd all been in her bed.

"You do? Hm."

"So… is she okay? Did the doctors tell you anything?"

"They're going to put her in an induced coma and then let her come out of it herself. I forgot what he said that was going to do… but… I'm worried about her."

"Me too." Mal pats her cousin's hand one more time before linking arms with Gale.

"Let's go get take out." She says. Gale doesn't think twice about the fact that she acted as if she didn't care about her so-called cousin, as for once in his life he thinks with his groin and not his head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Back at Gale's place, Mal removes two forks from the bag of food they had brought home from a restaurant.

"I haven't had a good meal since… since before the rebellion."

"Really? Then allow me to be the first," then under his breath. "in more ways than one."

"What was that?"

"I said you should try this bun. The District 2 buns are delicious, but nothing beats District 12."

"You're from District 12? I just assumed…"

"You mean to tell me you didn't know my name, my District, or anything about me?"

"My mum had a bunker for us. We didn't leave that bunker until we heard the rebels calling for survivors after the war. I don't know anything that happened."

"Oh I just… I'm sorry, Mal."

"No biggie." She says, digging into the greens and onions. As the taste explodes on her tongue, Mal realizes she really hasn't had a meal like this since before the rebellion. It's been so long since she's had a hot, normal, dinner. Not the fattening foods the serve in Destination X and not the canned meats and foods that her mother had to serve during the rebellion.

"Oh my god." Mal mutters, before shoveling more into her mouth. Gale chuckles and eats his own food.

**_-x-_**

After dinner the two retire to the living room for relaxation. Mal decides to make a move on Gale.

"I barely know you… but I feel as if we're alike… in some way." _Lie number one. _Mal bites her lip and glances innocently at Gale. He can feel his member twitch but he pushes down the urges. _Just wait, she'll come to me._

"Really?" He asks hopefully. Mal nods.

"Mhm… like you're… like you get me, y'know?"

"I do know indeed."

"… I like you." _Lie number two._

"I like you too." Gale replies. Mal reaches up and kisses him, tenderly but quickly.

"I'm sorry… I just… my god I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I liked it. I want more." Gale whispers, moving so he's on top of her. He kisses her neck and then her lips.

"This is wrong." Mal whispers. Gale nods.

"I know."

"But I want it so badly."

"Me too."

"I'm a virgin." _Lie number three._

"I'll be gentle." Gale says. Maleficent Snow – on the inside – rolls her eyes and tries to remember all the mess-ups she made in her real first time so she can fit the innocence act.

Maleficent Mason tentively reaches down and fumbles with Gale's buckle for a minute. He smiles at the young blonde and moves her hand over her head.

"Let me do the work, this is all about you." He whispers.

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**Next Chapter:**

**1) ****Katniss calls Gale for the first time since the rebellion and asks him to come stay with her.**

**2) ****Cinna contacts Maleficent and tells her that she's no longer on the mission, they argue.**

**3) ****Gale finds out who Maleficent really is.**

**4) ****Maleficent meets a really good old friend and they catch up on old times. Then her friend tells her that she joined the rebels cause to find the person killing the Victors?**

**Will Gale leave Mal and go stay with Katniss? Will Mal drop the mission? Will Gale leave Mal because he finds out her true identity? And will Maleficent's friend find out the killer?**

**Find all of that out and more in the next chapter of 'I Shot Him Down'.**


End file.
